Conventionally, in designing a semiconductor device like a semiconductor package, arrangement positions of an interposer and semiconductor chips, wiring positions, and the like are examined in advance with a design support apparatus for semiconductor devices. As such a design support apparatus for semiconductor devices, there is one including a data combining unit that inputs, for example, chip data having layout information of chips and frame data having layout information of frames and arranges the chip data and the frame data in predetermined positions to create a combined drawing, a connection diagram creating unit that automatically or interactively creates, with respect to the combined drawing created by the data combining unit, a chip/frame connection diagram with reference to connection diagram information created by using the identical chips and other frames, and a connection diagram information storing unit that extracts connection diagram information, which the connection diagram creating unit refers to in creating a connection diagram, based on the chip/frame connection diagram created by the connection diagram creating unit and stores the connection diagram information. In such a design support apparatus for semiconductor devices, the connection diagram information storing unit stores the connection diagram information such as the connection diagram and pads used such that the connection diagram information is referred to in later connection work with other frames. Consequently, the connection diagram creating unit creates a connection diagram with reference to the connection diagram information stored by the connection diagram information storing unit. Thus, there is an advantage that it is possible to correctly perform connection of wires.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H5-67679